The Memory
by jassiej256
Summary: Clary caught Jace cheating on her... Set after CoHF (There IS NOT ANY SPOILERS)


**Was terribly bored so... Here is a crappy oneshot!**

* * *

Clace Oneshot- The Memory.

Alec's POV

It has been a week since Clary caught Jace with another girl and a week since Clary left him. She hasn't been to the institute and neither has Simon. Jace shouldn't have gotten drunk or gone off with another girl because he only has eyes for Clary. I hate to see him like this. He is moping in his bedroom all day and the only time he leaves is to go to the bathroom. Jace hasn't eaten for days. The last time any of us dared to go in his room he threw seraph blades at us and shouted at us. Now I'm stood outside his silent room just...waiting. The sound of the piano started to drift out from under the door. Then Jace started to sing.

**She is everywhere I go**  
**Everyone I see**  
**Winter's gone and I still can't sleep**  
**Summer's on the way**  
**At least that's what they say**  
**But these clouds won't leave**

**Walk away**  
**Barely breathing**  
**As I'm lying on the floor**  
**Take my heart**  
**As you're leaving**  
**I don't need it anymore**

**This is the memory**  
**This is the curse of having**  
**Too much time to think about it**  
**It's killing me**  
**This is the last time**  
**This is my forgiveness**  
**This is endless**

**Now spring has brought the rain**  
**But I still see your face**  
**And I can not escape the past**  
**Creeping up inside**  
**Reminding me that I**  
**Can never bring you back**

**This is the memory**  
**This is the curse of having**  
**Too much time to think about it**  
**It's killing me**  
**This is the last time**  
**This is my forgiveness**  
**This is endless**

**This is endless **  
**Someone help me**  
**'Cause the memory**  
**Convinced itself to tear me apart**  
**And it's gonna succeed before long**

**This is the memory**  
**This is the curse of having**  
**Too much time to think about it**  
**It's killing me**  
**This is the last time**  
**This is my forgiveness**  
**This is endless**  
**This is endless**

**Someone help me**  
**'Cause the memory**  
**Convinced itself to tear me apart**  
**And it's gonna succeed before long**

**She is everywhere I go**  
**Everyone I see**  
**But these clouds won't leave **

I knew he was _defiantly _upset because I've never heard Jace sing before.

Clary's POV

I was curled up on the sofa in one of Jace's hoodies that he'd left here when Simon walked in. I could make out that he was holding a tub of ice cream through my tear blurred vision. Simon wore a sad smile as he came over to the sofa and hugged me. The tears streamed out of my eyes soaking Simon's shirt.

_FLASHBACK_

"I'm going to go and find Jace so we can head off!" I shouted to Simon, Alec, Magnus and Izzy over the loud music of Pandemonium. They all nodded and I walked off into the crowd. Then I saw a flash of blond going into the room that said 'No Admittance' on the door. I followed after it and stumbled into the room. Then I saw something I won't ever forget. Jace was pushed against the wall with some slut grinding up against him and kissing his lips.

"Jace!" I cried out. He opened his eyes and made a face that looked like a kid who had just been caught stealing out of the cookie jar. His eyes widened before pushing the slut to the ground and starting towards me.

"Clary, this isn't what it looks like!" He insisted.

"Oh, you are completely sober and knew EXACTLY _WHAT YOU WERE DOING!_" I cried and turned on my heel. It would have been better if he was so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing but he was cheating on me with some slut KNOWINGLY. I shook my head and stormed back into the club. I found Simon and grabbed his arm. By this time the tears were streaming and I was trying to ignore Jace's protests.

"Clary! What is it?" Magnus asked in a concerned voice. Simon looked past me to find Jace coming after me.

"It was him wasn't it, what did he do?" Simon demanded. I just shook my head and mumbled something about going home. I walked out of the club and onto the street. I came with Jace and didn't have any money so I'd have to walk. It was silent as I walked down the street. I heard footsteps behind me and a hand clamped onto my shoulder. I whirled around to find Jace standing there which brought on another wave of tears.

"Clary..." he said. There was no way he could justify this.

"God Jace just shut up and leave me alone. After all we've been through as well, you just had to go and ruin it!" I shouted at him. His features contorted and he made a guilty face. He let go of my shoulder and watched me walk away.

_FLASHBACK END_

I plugged in my iPod and started to listen to music to distract me. I sung along to my favourite song.

**And I heard you noticed every day while I've been here beside myself**  
**How your bedroom smells just like me and how you found somebody else**  
**But there's a letter that I wrote you just on the back of your top shelf**  
**In case you think the things I've told you, you will hear from someone else**

**It talks about the things I feel when it's just us inside the dark**  
**About the things I like to think while you lay so close to my heart**  
**And I can't seem to find the words I mean so I try to hold my tongue**  
**While I lay wide awake and restless you should read it says,**

**Go to hell if you're reading this and I'm not here**  
**Take your someone else and let me make this crystal clear that,**  
**That I don't need your help and I'm okay by myself**  
**You can go to hell**

**And they say you tell him every day how you can feel the way I feel**  
**How we're connected by the heart and you're convinced it's something real**  
**Well, if that's true I hope you're smiling like I am from ear to ear**  
**And just in case you think I'm lying I've left a page to make it clear**

**That now I open up and scream to the whole world that I finally left**  
**So if you hear me out of breath I'm singing**

**Go to hell if you're reading this and I'm not here**  
**Take your someone else and let me make this crystal clear that,**  
**That I don't need your help and I'm okay by myself**  
**You can go to hell**

**And I feel it's time that I have said**  
**There are some things that I regret**  
**Like never checking out the odds against this bet**  
**'Cause I would bet my favorite things I ever owned**  
**That you would leave and I'd be missing you like hell**  
**But I won't**

**Go to hell if you're reading this and I'm not here**  
**Take take your somebody else and let me make this crystal clear that,**  
**That I don't need your help and I'm okay by myself**  
**You can go to hell**

**Yeah, you can, yeah you can you can**  
**Go to hell if you're reading this and I'm not here**  
**Take your somebody else and let me make this crystal clear that,**  
**That I don't need your help and I'm okay by myself**  
**You can go to hell**

**Oh, you can go to hell**  
**You make sure you take someone else**  
**Oh, that you know you can, you can go to hell**

I need to get over him badly...


End file.
